Invention Field
The present invention relates to bag dispensing systems, and particularly to a bag and system for dispensing thermoplastic bags or the like from a stack of bags. The present system is configured such that it may be utilized with a variety of off-the-shelf rack configurations, and to provide optimal characteristics for dispensing bags one at a time, while further providing a system wherein the bag to be dispensed may be retained in an open position, to allow for the loading thereof with contents for carrying, such as purchased goods or the like.
The preferred, exemplary embodiment of the present system teaches a configuration which minimizes the probability of stress fractures in the dispensed bag, and tearing associated therewith, while providing a system which leaves no "throw away" product on the rack after dispensing a bag stack, as the present system has no central tear-off tab, thereby providing a more environmentally attractive alternative to other, prior art systems.
Further, the present system teaches the utilization of reinforced, radially configured handle support cuts to provide an opening for allowing the passage of a horizontal handle support member therethrough, the support cuts further configured to provide a medial curved section situated to allow the outer edge of the cut to "ride" upon the handle support member, allowing maximum opening of the bag mouth for easier loading, and easier placement of the bag pack upon the rack.
Unlike prior art systems, the radial cut of the present invention is configured to easily spread apart to receive the handle support member, without tabs or folds formed therein.
Further, the bag of the present invention also contemplates a unique, non-removable central mouth support piece, wherein there is provided an angled support cut configured for accepting a rack central support piece, the cut configured to provide maximum ease in separation of the dispensed bag from the pack, with nominal crimping of the cut edges during loading of the pack, or associated tearing of the bag upon dispensing.